poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Bats
Bats is a song from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Lyrics :Applejack ::Those vampire bats will give you a fright ::Eating apples both day and night ::They rest for a minute, maybe three ::Then they're eatin' every apple in your apple tree ::They don't care about nada, not zilch, no, nothin' ::'Cept bringin' about an orchard's destruction :Fluttershy ::Now wait just a minute, there's another side to this ::And if I did not defend them, then I would be remiss ::These bats are mamas and papas too ::They care for their young just like we ponies do :Applejack ::Oh, give me a break, you're bein' too kind ::These creatures have a one-track mind ::The orchard is not their restaurant ::But do they ever think what others may want? ::No! They don't! And that is just a fact ::These bats, they simply don't know how to act :Fluttershy ::That's where I have to disagree ::They're loyal to their family ::Spreading seeds both far and wide :Applejack ::You see one comin', you'd better run and hide! ::They're big and ugly and mean as sin ::Will ya look at the state my trees are in? :Fluttershy ::They help your trees, they'll grow stronger faster :Applejack ::They've turned my life to a total disaster! :Rarity ::Well, I for one don't have a doubt ::These vermin must be stamped right out :Dash ::I second that, they've got to go ::These bats, they've got to hit the road :Applejack ::It comes down to just one simple fact ::They've crossed the line, it's time to fight them back! :except Fluttershy ::Stop the bats! Stop the bats! ::Make them go and not come back! ::Stop the bats! Stop the bats! ::Make them go and not come back! ::Stop the bats! Stop the bats! ::Make them go and not come back! :Applejack ::Yes, it comes down to just one simple fact ::They've crossed the line, it's time that we attack! The Rise of Fazbear :Takenouchi ::Those vampire bats will give you a fright ::Eating apples both day and night ::They rest for a minute, maybe three ::Then they're eatin' every apple in your apple tree ::They don't care about nada, not zilch, no, nothin' ::'Cept bringin' about an orchard's destruction :Tachikawa ::Now wait just a minute, there's another side to this ::And if I did not defend them, then I would be remiss ::These bats are mamas and papas too ::They care for their young just like we humans do :Takenouchi ::Oh, give me a break, you're bein' too kind ::These creatures have a one-track mind ::The orchard is not their restaurant ::But do they ever think what others may want? ::No! They don't! And that is just a fact ::These bats, they simply don't know how to act :Tachikawa ::That's where I have to disagree ::They're loyal to their family ::Spreading seeds both far and wide :Takenouchi ::You see one comin', you'd better run and hide! ::They're big and ugly and mean as sin ::Will ya look at the state my trees are in? :Tachikawa ::They help your trees, they'll grow stronger faster :Takenouchi ::They've turned my life to a total disaster! :Inoue ::Well, I for one don't have a doubt ::These vermin must be stamped right out :Nonaka ::I second that, they've got to go ::These bats, they've got to hit the road :Takenouchi ::It comes down to just one simple fact ::They've crossed the line, it's time to fight them back! :except Mimi Tachikawa ::Stop the bats! Stop the bats! ::Make them go and not come back! ::Stop the bats! Stop the bats! ::Make them go and not come back! ::Stop the bats! Stop the bats! ::Make them go and not come back! :Takenouchi ::Yes, it comes down to just one simple fact ::They've crossed the line, it's time that we attack! Trivia * Category:My Little Pony songs Category:Songs Category:Non-Disney Songs Category:Villain Songs Category:Halloween Songs